


A Robot and a Soldier

by Skyglass



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, Public Makeouts, and disappoint people who are looking for whiterose fic, cough like the crosshares tag cough, eating contest, harold theyre lesbians, ruby and weiss are totally gay but i don't want to tag it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyglass/pseuds/Skyglass
Summary: lots of dumb toy soldier/pfennig drabbles because volume 7 made me *t r a s h*
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Winter Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Prompt: “We had a lot of sweets, whoa.”

Winter couldn’t stop herself from laughing when she saw the massive bag of candy Penny had brought home. “You really like Halloween, huh?”

The girl grinned widely in her costume, an Atlesian Knight. “The goal is to obtain candy, is it not? Did I win?”

Winter shook her head, unable to hide the grin that began to spread across her face. “You’ve won in my heart, Penny. Now, do you have any green apple candy in there?”

* * *

Penny groaned, facedown in Winter’s chest. It was odd, Winter mused, that Penny was even able to eat, let alone get sick from eating too much. Though she was one to talk with how her stomach was rebelling. “Penny… We ate a lot of sweets, huh? Are you gonna be okay?” Penny groaned and burrowed her head deeper into Winter’s chest, unable to form words. Winter combed her fingers through Penny’s hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Hope you enjoyed your Halloween, darling. I love you.”


	2. Prompt: “Okay, slow down, you’re going to choke!”

Winter sighed loudly. She’d just walked into her apartment to see Penny, Ruby, and Yang shoveling pie into their mouths, with Blake and Weiss cheering them on. For a certain definition of cheering, in Weiss’s case. She was sitting at the table next to Ruby with her head on her folded arms, occasionally sliding empty pie tins away from Ruby and new ones toward her. Winter kicked off her heels and went to the table, sitting between Weiss and Penny. “Weiss, why? "

“I couldn’t stop them, Winter. Ruby just…” Weiss responded, utterly defeated.

Blake smirked from across the table. “Ruby gave her those puppy dog eyes and she caved. Also, Ruby and Penny are five pies behind Yang." 

Weiss groaned as Penny and Ruby picked up the pace, Penny to a frightening extent.  Winter grabbed her arm. “Penny, slow down, be careful!”

Yang swallowed and laughed, spraying pie crumbs across the table. “Just like the Ice Queen! So protective!”

Winter glared at her, sliding the pie tin away from Penny. “I’m putting a stop to this before Penny chokes.” Penny pouted dramatically next to her, though the effect was ruined by the whipped cream smeared across her face. Winter tugged off her glove and reached forward to gently wipe it off her face. “Please do be careful, Pen. Don’t let Yang rope you into her schemes, okay?”

This earned an indignant “Hey!” from across the table, but both girls ignored it. Penny pulled Winter into a hug, kissing her cheek. "I am always careful, Winter! I'm competition ready!"  



	3. Prompt: "Stay close to me."

Winter entered the ballroom, Penny at her side. Being the new leader of Atlas’s military had its issues. One of which was that she had to attend all these meetings and balls and such in order to salvage the mess Ironwood had made. Even if he thought he was doing the right thing. She shook her head and stepped forward, only to be stopped abruptly. Penny was holding onto her arm, looking around nervously. “...W-Win? Stay close to me, please? I’m not sure how to act here. With people like thi-”

Winter had stepped into Penny’s flailing arms, with a stray thought about how she was always surprised that Penny was so close to her own height, and kissed her to stop the rambling. “I’ll never leave you, Pen. I’ll always be by your side, okay?” She kissed her again, slowly and intimately. “Now come on. Let’s go face Atlas.”

They were interrupted from their third kiss by a cough. Weiss stood next to them, cheeks bright red. “U-Um, hello, Winter. I came to greet you, but uh- You seemed busy-" 

Ruby, next to her, chimed in. “She means you were making out with your girlfriend!” Weiss squeaked indignantly and glared up at Ruby, who grinned back at her, unfazed.


End file.
